


you don't hate him

by sth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sth/pseuds/sth
Summary: You can feel blood running down your nose and between your lips, filling your mouth with the sharp taste of metal. You wonder if he can taste it too.





	

1

You see him the first day you arrive at the Garrison. You think he doesn’t see you. He does.

He entrances you immediately. Everything about him is intriguing and marvelous and wild and terrifying and you can’t let him win. He is a threat, so you defend yourself with sarcasm and sharp teeth. 

You have to prove yourself. It’s always been like this.

 

2

From the second you saw him from the cliff, you knew something was about to change. 

From the second you climbed onto his speeder, you knew something was changing. 

From the second you walked into his desert home, you knew something had changed.

 

3

Somewhere on some alien planet in some corner of the universe, you are here. He is here. His back is pressed against yours. Even in the midst of a perilous fight, you are keenly aware of the way your armor is rubbing against his. You can feel blood running down your nose and between your lips, filling your mouth with the sharp taste of metal. You wonder if he can taste it too. 

You feel like puking your guts out. Your nose has stopped bleeding, but the aching is everywhere. He catches your eye in the bay. Before you can tear your gaze away or spit out a snappy remark about how he owes you, he smiles. You feel like puking for a different reason.

 

4

You don’t hate him. You know you don’t. You both know you don’t.

You stop and think that you could love this boy. He could love you back. But you aren’t going to risk that. 

Not today.


End file.
